


A Different Christmas Gift This Year

by tsunaades



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Wolfshin, Lingerie, M/M, Some teasing/flirting, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunaades/pseuds/tsunaades
Summary: Wolfgang and Shin spend another Christmas together and both have their gift ideas on their minds all day.
Relationships: wolfshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Different Christmas Gift This Year

"I'll be back quickly- it's just a work thing!" Shin nodded as he watched the blond man run out of the door.

Wolfgang leaving was the perfect opportunity for him to prepare his birthday gift. He had been stuck about what to get him, and this idea was fully Sys'. He wasn't fond at the idea at all and was more embarrassed than anything at the thought of him doing this, and of Wolfgang's possible reaction. As soon he he heard the car leave the driveway, Shin sprinted to their bedroom and took a pink box out from underneath their bed. He unraveled the present and held the contents of it up to the mirror, dangling it in front of his body. His face flushed at the lacy pink lingerie and closed his eyes for a moment while sighing. This probably won't happen again, so he thought it'd be most appropriate as a gift. Once he dressed himself fully, he looked over to the mirror again and gasped softly. The spaghetti strapped top was a bit flowy, yet hung onto his torso nicely. The lacing made it so his nipples poked out a bit, but the bottom half had a silk-like material and was pretty see-through. The thong was light pink as well, and the stockings were cut off at his mid thigh, which were also see through. He felt... different. Pretty?... Whatever it was, the image of Wolfgang looking at him intently entered his mind and made his body momentarily heat up. He shook his head to calm down and put his t-shirt and pants back on over the lingerie, as advised by Sys, to have an "easy transition". 

\------

Wolfgang peered into the window after parking to see if Shin was in the living room or not so he could decide if he should bring his present in. He felt bad about lying to Shin, but it was a white lie, and he was going to tell him as soon as they exchanged gifts. The coast was clear and he hurriedly grabbed the carrier from his backseat, opened the door, and placed it under the tree. He covered the sleeping puppy with a white blanket and sighed in relief. He couldn't contain his excitement, but it was going to hit 12am soon, so he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

He then glanced at the bathroom door a few feet away that opened, and out walked Shin. "You're back already?" Wolfgang jogged up to him and picked him up, his arms wrapped around the bottom of his butt. 

"Yes," He grinned. "Hopefully you didn't wait too long. Should we watch a movie now?"

Shin had his hands on Wolfgang's shoulders and looked down at him, breaking out a soft smile. He loved that grin of his, teeth baring and all. 

"Not at all, and we should." 

They had on their favorite Christmas movie that was watched yearly. Whenever Shin got up and left the area for any reason, Wolfgang took the opportunity to occasionally check on the pup he brought from the adoption center. He had always noticed Shin looking at every pet that came across their view whenever they were outside, and how his expression warmed at the sight of them. His eyes had been going back and forth from the TV to the clock, feeling restless about giving his gift.

As it neared midnight, Wolfgang noticed Shin had started to fidget more. "You okay?" He asked.

"..Yes." Wolfgang looked at him and squinted, then realized he probably was excited for Christmas to come and smiled to himself.

\--------

Shin was terrified. How was he supposed to present himself in a sexy way? Could he even do it sexily? Shin forgot the pointers Sys had given him because of his nervousness, and he couldn't ask him now anyways. He had tried to practice different moves, but ultimately hated every single one of them and opted to just do whatever he felt like when they got to that moment. He had stolen multiple glances at Wolfgang during the movie, but got more anxious each time he saw his face. 

He flinched when Wolfgang jumped up from the couch. "I can't wait anymore. Can I give you my present now?!" He pleaded to Shin.

Shin gulped and felt himself getting hot. He realized how emotionally unprepared he really was for this, but it was too late to do anything about it. He breathed and nodded to the blond. Wolfgang took his hand and led them under the tree, both sitting down in front of the covered present. Shin was met with a hand to his eyes, and closed his own as well. He listened to Wolfgang count down from three, and opened his eyes when he felt the hand being removed from them. Shin's eyes widened at the small, brown pup that was sleeping peacefully in the carrier. It was probably no more than the size of Wolfgang's hand- maybe both.

He looked up at Wolfgang, who open the carrier door. "Isn't she cute?"

"Wait..."

"You're always showing your adoration for little animals with your eyes, but you probably haven't realized that huh?" Wolfgang let out a cheeky laugh, eyes and mouth both smiling at the surprised Shin.

"I..." Shin looked back and forth between him and the pup as Wolfgang carried her softly out of the carrier. Shin hesitantly brushed his index finger along the top of her head, and his surprised face turned into a grateful one as he glanced at Wolfgang with eyes that said 'thank you'.

"She's adorable..."

"Right? She is, isn't she?" Wolfgang put the pup back in the carrier, but this time left the door open so they had a full view of her in case she woke up. Shin turned to Wolfgang and hugged him, his hands wrapped around his back. He already was too nervous about revealing his gift- that and the pup was a lot- he felt like a hug was all he could do for now. Wolfgang kissed the top of his head and hugged back, both exchanging a whispered 'Merry Christmas'. They stayed there on the floor like that momentarily until Shin pushed himself gently away, his hands now on Wolfgang's chest.

"Do you mind sitting on the couch?" Shin asked, barely meeting the blond's eyes. "The couch?" Wolfgang looked back at where Shin was referring to and cocked his head to the left a little, yet made his way there nonetheless. "Why the couch?" He asked with he legs spread apart a little- his usual sitting position. Shin cleared his throat and walked over to Wolfgang. He placed his hands on his shoulders and straddled him. 

"Shin-" Before he could say anything else, Shin removed his shirt to reveal the lingerie top. It didn't flare out too much, so it wasn't that obvious underneath the shirt. Wolfgang's mouth slightly opened and formed an O. He was going to explain how his 'work thing' was really the puppy, but all thoughts flew out of his head. His hands instinctively went for Shin's waist, one kept there and one trailing the design of the lacy top. 

"Wow..."

Shin flushed immediately and looked away. He really had no grand gesture, and that thought plus the way he looked right now made him want to cower in a corner and hide. 

"Hey," Wolfgang called out to him and turned Shin's head so that he would face him.

"You look VERY sexy right now, you know that?" Wolfgang rose his eyebrows as a way to make sure what he said was heard, and kept his eyes on Shin's flushed face, all while his hands traveled to his pants. Before Shin could react, he unzipped them and saw a flash of pink. He bit his lip and instantly hardened, with Shin flinching as soon he realized what he felt underneath him. He brought Shin's body even closer with his hands and licked his ear. 

"Do you feel me right now? That's what you did to me," he whispered, and Shin's breathing sped up at how Wolfgang's expression and tone changed when he locked eyes with him. 

"How are you going to fix this?" Wolfgang asked as his thumbs reached Shin's nipples and slowly circled each around.

Shin mentally noted then to not forget to thank his pink haired friend, because this was DEFINITELY going to happen again. 

\-----------------

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I've never had a pet so I just made up those 'what to do on the first day of bringing your pet home' things!! I'm not sure how long they should be in their carrier and etc... I guess just disregard the aspect of attempted realness of it lol.


End file.
